The present invention generally relates to a catheter management clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a catheter management clip located on the handle of a device requiring a catheter.
Catheters are tubular medical devices for insertion into the body in order to perform a variety of medical procedures. These catheters can vary in size, shape and function, and often consist of a long, flexible, and thin tubular portion that is connected to an accessory or device that a healthcare professional uses to perform the medical procedure. Catheters are generally very fine and delicate in nature, and should be handled, stored, and shipped with great care.
In addition to the delicate nature of catheters, the sterility of catheters is also of paramount importance so as to prevent infection within the body.
During the course of various medical procedures, a healthcare professional often works with a variety of catheter-requiring devices. As a function of practicality, given the length of these devices (catheters often range from 170-200 cm long) and the speedy nature of these procedures, healthcare professionals must balance maintaining the sterility and organization of these lengthy devices with the need to perform the procedure efficiently. Oftentimes catheters can become tangled or dropped, requiring additional time to either untangle the catheter or the use of a brand new catheter entirely.
Current devices in the prior art generally provide for the organization and management of catheters that do not require constant manipulation. These devices either provide minimal support for the catheter in use, or an additional step must be taken to secure these devices onto the catheter.